Love And A Throttle
by SassyShots
Summary: Danielle has been in love with the boy who possesses the bluest of blue eyes, rich golden hair, and a motorcycle since she was sixteen. He has always been her Prince, and she his Princess. One day, they say they'll be SAMCRO King and Queen. But it's a long road between now and then, and more than one thing can go wrong. Will they ever make it to their throne? One-Shot Series!
1. Down

**Author's Note:** Greetings Readers! This was a little something that I had bouncing around inside my head and I finally decided to give it an outlet! This is a single one-shot right now, but it may turn into a One-Shot Series centered around the same OC here and her relationship with Jax. It all depends on how well this piece is received and rather or not my brain throws out some more ideas! So enjoy yourself!

 **Story Information:**  
 _*Rating:_ Fiction M (It IS an Sons of Anarchy fiction after all! Everything from violence and language to adult themes!)  
 _*Pairing:_ Jax Teller/OC (Remember- same OC for each piece!)  
 _*Warning!:_ There will be some AU and OOC situations. I can't promise that the timeline/ages/exact events will match with the TV Series perfectly, and I will be adding in events that were never there or shown. So if that's what you're looking for, you might want to deviate from this story. Or give it a try, you might like it!

Support and feedback is always welcomed and encouraged! Keep any story hating or flames to yourself though please, our favorite Biker Boys are pretty trigger happy!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything SOA related, sadly for me. It all belongs to the wonderful Kurt Sutter! I also do not own any recognizable/copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned. I only own my fancy little OC, her thoughts, and the awesome plot bunnies she gives me!**_

* * *

 _I shot for the sky_  
 _I'm stuck on the ground_  
 _So why do I try,_  
 _I know I'm gonna fall down_  
 _I thought I could fly,_  
 _So why did I drown?_  
 _Never know why_  
 _It's coming down, down, down  
_ **"Down"~ Jason Walker** _  
_

* * *

"You need to stop avoiding him, you know?"

She let out a groan at the words, her head flopping back and bouncing lightly against the back of the couch she was perched on. The knowing chuckle that came across the line from the elder girl made her growl a bit, her eyes narrowing in frustration. It wasn't really the words spoken that prodded her ire, it was the fact that she knew the other girl was right.

"You know I'm right Danni."

 _Yeah, whatever._

"You're a pain in my ass Donna." She snapped, shoving a hand roughly through her hair.

What was most irritating was that, despite how badly she wished it differently, she couldn't deny that Donna spoke the truth.

It had been three weeks of nerves, tears, and fury on her part as she put all her efforts into avoiding one Jackson Teller, Charming's resident Prince of SAMCRO. The cold blast of adrenaline any time she heard the roar of a motorcycle, hiding herself away when she recognized Gemma in stores, ducking phone calls and keeping silent when he came to bang on the front door; it was all quickly becoming exhausting. Her heart ached something fierce every single time she was within ten feet of him, desperate to hear his voice in her ear, sink into his warm, open arms and lose herself in the boy, _the man_ , she had been in love with since she was sixteen. But even though the thought was a balm to her horribly tortured soul, the thought of actually laying eyes on him made her feel a little sick to her stomach. Because when she did; when her green eyes connected with those shockingly blue ones of his, or ran the length of his muscled, toned body as she took in that strong chest and those protective arms, images of him holding _her_ flashed through Danielle's mind.

She still had the pictures, even though she didn't need them.

They were burned painfully into her mind.

How he had been draped up against _her_ doorway, flashing that panty-dropping smirk of his. How his thick arm, banded with steely muscles, had wrapped around the small of _her_ back as he dipped his head down. How his lips had been crushed against _her_ disgustingly chapped ones, there in the hospital waiting room. His bike parked in front of _her_ house. _Her_ disappearing down the hallway to the clubhouse dorms.

It made Danielle _sick_.

And no matter how hard she tried to push them away, every time she closed her eyes…they were there.

"That's what big sisters are for, babycakes."

She rolled her eyes, swinging her legs in front of her as she admired the new, blood red pedicure she had concentrated on in favor of thinking about the invitation to Abel's homecoming she had skipped out on. It had been tough, she had been visiting Abel every day despite the current situation with his father, and she had been looking forward to the day the little munchkin finally got to go home. But she hadn't been able to face him, not yet. She just…couldn't.

"We've talked about this! You've only got six minutes on me, big damn deal." She huffed.

" _She_ was there."

Danielle froze.

It felt like she couldn't breathe and the sting of unshed tears she had been pushing back for the last three days (because she had _finally_ made it more than twenty-four hours without crying, dammit!) prickled in her eyes. She blinked rapidly, sucking in a deep and shaky breath as her mind scrambled for something, _anything_ , to say in response.

"I-" Her voice cracked, stuck on the sudden lump in her throat.

"He barely paid attention to her Danni," Her twin took pity on her, murmuring soothingly. "He stayed glued to Gemma's side or with the boys. He hardly even acknowledged that she had shown up, seemed confused that she had in fact."

A quiet sigh of relief escaped Danielle's lips involuntarily, the rigid tension that had seeped into each of her muscles at Donna's initial revelation slowly ebbing from within. She sunk back into her seat, green eyes closing against the light from above as they blurred with a slight film of tears.

"They went to the back-"

 _Spoke too soon_ …Danielle thought bitterly, biting down harshly on her lip.

"Donn-" She choked out, she couldn't listen to this.

"And he yelled at her," Donna continued, cutting her off mid-sentence. "She asked what they were doing and he wanted to know, and I quote, _'just what in the hell'_ she was talking about. She tried to kiss him, he pushed her away, she slapped him and he told her to get the fuck out."

She was breathing heavily, could hear her heart beating furiously in her ears.

"That's what Ope says, anyway. He's got the handprint on his cheek to prove it, that's for sure."

God, how she wanted to believe her sister's words.

"He's waiting for you, Danni. It's time to let this go; you're only hurting both of yourselves more. The two of you…you're _meant_ to be together."

She was right, and she fucking hated it when Donna was _always_ right.

"What happened to hating the Club and all that comes with it?" She cleared her throat, trying to move past the topic of Jax and how she ached for him.

"I was wrong, we both know I rarely own up to that." Danielle smirked at her sister's admission, swiping at her eyes. "The life is the life, and we're in it…we might as well live it."

Danielle smiled, relief coursing through her veins at the sound of acceptance in Donna's voice. It had been a tough haul since Opie had gotten out of Chino after his five year stint for the Club, wrongfully served thanks to a disgusting rat. Five years was a long time for her sister to be without her man while raising two kids, and once he was finally free, the last thing she had wanted was for him to risk going back in by re-submerging himself in the MC lifestyle. It didn't matter what her sister, Gemma, Jax, or _anyone_ said…Donna had been terrified.

More than once she had pleaded with Danielle, begging for her help to just get out.

Out of Charming.

Out of SAMCRO and all that came with it.

Start out fresh, a new life.

"Taking up your status as an Old Lady again, Don-Don?" She teased, grinning when she heard her twin sister grumbling on the other line.

"Don't you dare say _'I Told You So'_ , you big smartass." Donna snapped, though she giggled halfway through. "I happen to be headed to the store, I'm helping clean up and Gem needs powder for the dish washer."

"Moving right on up, aren't ya Sis?" She laughed, wiggling her toes.

" _Shut up_!" Donna squeaked.

"Oh c'mon, you'll be Second Lady of SAMCRO in no time, and then we can-"

"No really, shut up." Donna muttered, her tone low, serious. "I think…I think I'm being followed."

Danielle snorted, standing from her place on the couch before she padded into her apartment's annoyingly small kitchen. She pulled open the refrigerator door, popping the top on a can of Coke before she took a sip.

"You're probably just being your usual, paranoid self." She joked, leaning against the counter.

Donna's increased pace of breathing on the other line though, made her pause. She listened as her sister mumbled under her breath, something about 'taking a few turns' and the car that was 'riding her bumper' still being there. An ominous chill ran down Danielle's spine, her fingers tightening into a white-knuckled grip around the aluminum can in her grasp. Dark tendrils of dread seeped into her mind, clouding her thoughts as she whispered along with her sister, though no one could actually hear them.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the corner of Main and Second Street," Donna breathed, her voice cracking.

"Can you see anything?" Danielle continued to question, darting toward her shoes.

She could hear the screech of the driver's side window being manually rolled down, making her briefly wonder what her sister was doing in Opie's old truck instead of her car. She shoved it to the back of her mind though as she heard Donna panting into the phone, the fear coloring her voice and making it shake.

"I-I c-can't see anything, the glare…it's making it too hard. They have their brights on. It-It's an SUV, I think?"

Danielle nodded to herself, scrounging around on the counter for her keys. "Just sit tight, I'm going to call the boys and be right-"

"You know I love you, right Danni?" Donna whispered, tears obvious by the tone of her voice.

Danielle froze once more, the icy chill of pure fear shuddering through her frame as her eyes widened and her own eyes filled with unbidden tears. In that moment, she swore she could feel what Donna was; the adrenaline that came with her panic, the terrifying agony of danger so near, the pure and potent sense of her fear.

"Don't you dar-"

"And you know I trust you. Kenny and Ellie, you'll watch over them right, if s-something happens?" She cut her off, pleading.

"Donna I'm going to come-"

"Promise me."

"I need to call the boys, everything is going to be fine! Just keep-"

" _Promise me_ Danni!" Donna shouted, her breath hitching across the line.

Danielle swallowed harshly, nodding even though her sister couldn't see her as she whispered. "I promise."

"Good." Donne murmured in relief. "Good, that's good. And Ope too, you have to take care of them, okay? I love you babycakes."

"Stop it!" She hissed, growing angry in her fear. "Nothing is going to happen Don-"

Danielle's reassurances were interrupted by a damning sound, the _TAT! TAT! TAT!_ of automatic gunfire, and her body locked, stuck in place. The can she had been gripping so tightly only seconds before slipped from her fingers, hitting the tile beneath her feet with a sharp thud as it busted, spewing its carbonated liquid all across the floor. There was a shrill ringing in her ears, the only sound she could really hear aside from the blood pulsing through her veins and her thundering heartbeat in her chest. Her lungs had stalled out before shuddering in her ribcage as she sucked in an unstable breath of much needed oxygen.

"Donna?" She whispered.

There was a car horn blaring, she could hear that, and the faint sound of rubber on pavement as tires squealed harshly.

"Donna!" She tried again, her heart thumping painfully now.

Nothing.

Just the horn…until she screamed.

" _DONNA!"_

 _ **~-.-~**_

* * *

He felt like he couldn't breathe as he stood there, watching his best friend of twenty-nine years, _his brother_ , weep openly over the broken body of his dead wife. He could hear nothing outside of Opie's pain-filled cries and pleas for her to wake up, to come back to him. The dull noise of law enforcement, the sirens of the ambulance and roaring engines of their approaching club brothers; it all fell on deaf ears.

Where had it all gone wrong?

Just this evening he had been happy with the homecoming of his first son, as happy as he could be in _her_ absence at least, and now...now everything had been ripped to shreds. Donna was _dead_. Gunned down from behind on the quiet streets of Charming while she had been out to get dishwashing soap for _his_ goddamn house. The bullets had pierced the back window of Opie's truck and embedded in the back of her skull, ending her life long before she should have gone, and it didn't matter how it was set up to look.

 _He knew._

He knew _exactly_ who was responsible.

Jax Teller looked up, his eyes meeting with clouded blue ones as he stared at Clay Morrow, his features hard and unforgiving. His brothers -Chibs, Juice, Tig, and Opie especially- missed the icy glare he sent the older man's way as he spoke to Wayne Unser in quiet murmurs, no doubt finding out what all was known. Opie's yell of desperation broke the eye-contact he kept with his Club President, and he bent down to his brother's trembling form that was hunched over Donna's body. Jax pulled him up from the ground slowly, letting out a gust of air as Opie's tall frame collapsed into his chest, his beefy arm and hand clutching at Jax's back while he sobbed into his shoulder, his body being supported by both Jax and Chibs.

"Has…" Juice whispered, coughing through the crack in his voice as his eyes shimmered in the streetlight. "Has anyone called Danni?"

Jax's entire body locked up, his eyes blowing wide as he looked to his brother who helped him hold up a numb and unresponsive Opie. _Danielle…_

"Son of a bitch-" Chibs hissed, eyes turning back to the body on the ground. "What the hell do we tell th' lassie?"

All eyes turned to Jax.

He didn't know what to do, what to say.

And when the ear-piercing scream that chilled him to the very bone, that featured in his worst nightmares of having the one he loved most ripped away from him, filled the night's dry air…

He knew he no longer had to.

* * *

 _ **~-.-~**_

The flashing lights nearly blinded her as she pulled up, casting the street in grim hues of red and blue. Tires squealing against the pavement, she threw open her door and was already stepping out immediately after she had thrown the gear in park, not even bothering with cutting the engine.

Her eyes took in the three or four patrol vehicles, both Charming PD and San Joaquin County, the two ambulances, the single firetruck, and the single unmarked vehicle that was more than likely for FED's. She could see the bikes already there, though she didn't take the time to recognize which members they belonged to. To her left was Donna's little car, the driver's side door left wide open, and in the middle of a hoard of emergency vehicles stood Opie's old pick-up truck, the one she constantly teased him over. But she didn't really register any of it.

All she could see was the yellow tarp on the ground…

The white sheet draped over it…

And the body sandwiched in between.

Dimly, she realized the heart-wrenching scream that filled the air was hers when those closest to her snapped their heads around to look at her, and her lungs convulsed in her chest once she had run out of air to scream with. She was moving before anyone could utter a word, sprinting right for the tarp without coherent thought.

 _Get to Donna. Get to the tarp. Get to Donna. Donna, Donna, Donna…_

Hands grappled for control of her just as she reached the yellow tape, restraining her from entering the crime scene and that tarp she desperately needed to get to. The call from who she thought might have been David Hale came a second too late as Danielle threw her head back wildly, grunting when she felt it connect with the officer's face, no doubt breaking his nose. He dropped her and she scrambled up from her crouched position on the pavement, running straight toward the tarp and the small crowd of people around it.

 _Donna, Donna, Donna…_

She would have winced at the sting in her knees as she slid across the plastic if she could have felt the pain, ripping the white sheet away and throwing it behind her. The breath in her lungs felt like ice, freezing cold and weighing down her chest with each gasping pant of air she took.

 _Donna, Donna, Donna…_

Her hands shook violently. They smoothed over the ivory skin of her sister's cheek, tangled in her short brown hair. Her head pounded in her skull, her heart beating erratically in her ears. Gray-blue eyes stared blankly back up at her, cloudy and unseeing. Something squished sickeningly against her fingers.

 _Donna, Donna, Donna…_

Her hands were sticky, she thought. She frowned and pulled them from the back of her sister's head. The sight prompted her gut to clench, she turned her head at the last second, heaving as her stomach emptied its contents on the asphalt next to her.

 _Donna, Donna, Donna…_

Stained hands reflected back at her when she wiped her mouth on her shoulder and looked down once more. Red; like the perfect rose, like a big bow on a Christmas present, like...blood. Lots and lots of blood. Too much blood.

 _Donna, Donna, Donna…_

Was she screaming that out loud or was it just being chanted in her mind, over and over? She didn't know, couldn't tell, couldn't hear, and couldn't feel. Anything. There was only one thing.

 _Donna, Donna, Donna…_

Cold, her sister was cold. Danielle scrambled to remove her jacket, needing something to warm her sister up. Why wasn't anyone bringing a blanket, or getting her up and inside the ambulance? She was cold!

 _Donna, Donna, Donna…_

"Darlin'."

She froze.

That voice, she knew that voice.

Through the haze that had enveloped her mind, her single-sightedness that had her focused only on her twin sister and nothing else, she recognized that voice. _That_ voice had soothed away her fears of him not coming home from runs as his arms held her close, had teased her when he caught her dancing around his kitchen for the first time, and had told her how beautiful she looked as she sat there in the NICU's rocking chair while she sang Abel to sleep his first night out of the toaster.

"Danni, look at me baby."

His voice was both comforting and commanding, though it shook slightly with emotion.

Feeling came back into her body, her limbs tingling with nerves from where she had been hunched over for an undetermined amount of time. Hands; large, warm and familiar, palmed her cheek and curled around her neck. They urged her to look up, to break the stare she had with her sister who had yet to blink, had yet to answer her pleading calls. Danielle blinked, once…twice…three times. Her eyelashes fluttered across tear-stained cheeks as she finally managed to look up like he had asked, her breath hitching in her throat once green connected with blue, both glistening with unshed tears.

"Jax…" She breathed.

Pleaded, begged, desperate for him to tell her something different.

That _wasn't_ her twin sister lying there, prone and broken on that ugly yellow tarp. Her hands _weren't_ coated with the thick, sticky blood of her sibling, or the tiny chunks of brain matter from the hole blown in the back of her skull. Opie _wasn't_ sobbing himself hoarse, propped up against both Chibs and Juice now after Jax had dropped to his knees beside her.

This _wasn't_ happening, she needed him to tell her this _wasn't_ real.

"I can't." He whispered.

She wailed then.

The sound echoed through the night, filling the street and those beyond with her haunting call of grief.

The mournful cry was so heartbreaking, so agonizingly distressed that those around her, both emergency responders and SAMCRO members alike, felt their eyes sting with tears and their hearts lurch in their chests for her. She threw herself at her sister's body, frantic to reach her. Warm arms of steel wrapped around her waist though, capturing her and pulling her tight back into a broad chest, the heat soothing something deep in her soul. Danielle squirmed in their hold despite the sensation. If she could just get her sister up, she knew if anyone could, it was her.

"Donna, please wake up! Please!" She cried, gasping through her sobs. "Don-Don, please… _please_!"

But her sister didn't stir.

Didn't move. Didn't breathe.

She collapsed into Jax's embrace then, burrowing into his strong chest while her sticky fingers gripped at the shirt lying underneath his leather cut, staining it with Donna's blood. One last scream tore through her throat, though Danielle remained oblivious to the sound and the men that began to crowd around her that she had known almost her entire life, before she broke down into sobs that shook her entire body as she pressed her face into Jax's warm neck. His scent filled her nose with every ragged breath, a musk with a bit of spice. It had always reminded her of leather and sandalwood with a dash of cinnamon and a hint of smoky grease. The honey and sun-kissed strands of blonde hair that brushed his shoulders obscured her vision, blocking out the flashing lights and crowd of onlookers that witnessed her fall apart.

"I'm sorry darlin'," He murmured, his breath warm against her ear. "I'm so, so sorry."

She didn't know how long they stayed like that.

At some point Jax had pulled her further into his chest, rearranging her in his lap until she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, squeezing him between her legs and arms for dear life. He was her anchor, keeping her grounded to the world there with him as her mind threatened to lose itself in the darkness of a deep oblivion.

He never stopped talking to her.

Whispers of love and comfort, soothing the fierce ache in her chest and quieting her sobs until he succeeded in leeching the tension from her muscles, leaving her body limp and dependent on him for support. She had long since closed her eyes, drifting between consciousness and the place where all she could hear, see, feel, and smell was Jackson Teller. Vaguely, Danielle heard someone murmur to him before he shifted beneath her, gripping her tightly as he rose fluidly from his position on the ground. She whimpered quietly as he began to walk and his warm hand caressed the length of her spine before clasping around the back of her neck, his thumb rubbing gentle circles where it met her shoulder.

"Donna-" She trailed off brokenly.

"I know darlin', I know."

"My car-" She croaked out, her throat sore from her screams and cries.

"The boys will take care of it." Jax answered her, refusing to let her go. "I'm taking you home."

She knew they needed to talk, but his fuck-up with the doctor bitch from hell seemed so trivial now as he carried her away from the scene, her eyes blinking open to catch sight of the paramedics gently replacing the white sheet over her sister's vacant body. Donna's words echoed quietly in the back of her mind, interrupting the steady stream of pain and grief with a small ounce of hope.

 _It's time to let go…_

 _The two of you…you're meant to be together..._

 _The life is the life, and we're in it…we might as well live it..._

She didn't want to waste even a second more of their time.

"I love you." She whispered, her lips skimming his ear.

Jax froze for a single moment, and then he was squeezing her impossibly tighter, impossibly closer to his body. His sigh of content was audible, the tight muscles underneath her shuddering with his relief. He pulled back only as far as he needed to meet her eyes, his forehead pressed to her own as he bumped their noses together and brushed her lips with his for the first time in three weeks.

"I love you too, darlin'."


	2. Sweet, Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:** Ta daa! Another tale of Jax and Danielle. Jaxelle...that's pretty cute. Anyway! This is a bit shorter than I had intended but it's just a little piece that I wanted to get out there. Kind of the beginning when Danielle realizes Jax is the one for her. Read and enjoy! Be sure to let me know if there is a particular scene or situation you'd like to see our couple in- my inbox is always open to chat! Or review!

*I'm taking creative licensing on Donna and her background to adapt for Danielle. Not much is really known about Donna's background/family/pre-Opie timing. So I figured it was free for the taking!

 _Support and feedback is always welcome, as usual! Keep story hating and flames to yourself though, our favorite Biker Boys are plenty trigger-happy!  
_

 **Disclaimer; see first page.**

* * *

 _"Won't you tell me what you're thinking of? Would you be an outlaw for my love?  
If it's so, let me know. If it's no, I will go."_

* * *

She was sixteen when she decided Jackson Teller would be hers.

 _"I did it!"_

Her half-squeal, half-shout of pure adrenaline and excitement echoed through the homey little establishment, the bells hanging from the door still chiming softly behind her, adding a hint of celebratory lightness to the girl's words. Every soul within the café that was located on Charming's Main Street turned at the sudden disruption, both patron and employee alike. Old Granny Franny (whom the small café and bakery was so aptly named after) came bustling back from the kitchens, a happy smile quirking her lips and a spark twinkling in her old gray eyes as she took in the exuberant teenager. Bright green eyes searched for a pair of more subdued hazel ones, becoming even more vibrant as the slightly shorter frame of her twin sister appeared behind the elder woman shortly after.

"I did it!" She laughed gleefully, wrapping her arms around the two females. "I got it!"

It was the summer before Junior year and, still riding the metaphorical high of being named co-captain of Charming High's Varsity Spirit Squad; Danielle Rowlands hadn't batted even an eyelash as she raced to share the good news.

Covered in just the faintest sheen of sweat from the afternoon training session, still dressed in a pair of bright green shorts that cut off mid-thigh and an oversized t-shirt with the sleeves cut out of it to cover up her black sports bra; Danielle had sped to Granny Franny's in search of her sister, only to throw herself at the slightly older brunette.

Donna groaned on impact, though she giggled right through it as she returned the embrace. "I _told_ you that you had it in the bag, babycakes."

She wrinkled her nose at the nickname Donna had adopted most recently, claiming that this one would be sticking, though a happy smile teased her lips. After a few more moments, Danielle slowly disentangled herself from her twin sister, perching herself up on one of the old barstools, the red vinyl crackling slightly as she did so. She watched as her sister placed her tray of salt shakers on the counter, busying herself with refilling them as Danielle watched on. When a chilled glass appeared in front of her, filled to the brim with a thick chocolate milkshake and topped with a cherry, she looked up into a pair of sparkling, wise gray eyes.

"For the newly crowned captain, my dear."

Danielle flashed the older woman a smile, leaning into the embrace she offered. "Thanks Gran."

She spent the next half-hour watching her sister attend customers and sharing gossip she had been privy to during her time at the high school for practice between her sister's runs to the fountain machine and kitchen, all the while snickering over Donna's constantly wandering eyes that would flicker to the front entrance every five minutes, awaiting the arrival of what she could only assume was a special certain someone.

Donna wasn't kept waiting long.

The front bell ringing once more and her elder twin's sharp intake of air were the only warnings that Danielle got before two warm bodies settled into the open stools on either side of her; their warm, larger frames jostling hers as she remained leaning forward, her head dipped over the sweet gift she had been given as she nibbled on the straw.

Startled, she glanced up, her green eyes widening ever so slightly as her new company made themselves comfortable in their seats, the big and burly one leaning forward to catch a blushing Donna's eye while the leaner blonde gave Danielle a teasing smirk as he sprawled out lazily on the stool.

Jackson Teller.

It was impossible _not_ to know him, basically everyone in Charming did, but she had known him since she was a little girl in a pink sundress with ice cream on her face.

He had been nine years old then, and wrestling in his front yard with his best friend. The outcome hadn't looked good but her childish squeal of glee as she watched on had drawn his attention, the telltale smirk that would become his trademark curled his lips upward, and with a few quick moves he easily became the champion. That was eleven years previously, and the boy had grown into a man, long since passed. The gangly and slightly scrawny frame of childhood had filled out; packing on muscle in lean, sturdy tendons and sinew to his arms, chest, abdomen, and legs. He stood much taller now at an easy six-foot-three, maybe four, and his hair hung down in golden blonde waves that brushed his shoulders teasingly.

He was mouth-wateringly delicious.

Danielle was unaware if she had been blind when she had last seen him, or just completely unable to appreciate the God-given gift in front of her only a few months before; but she sure as hell was seeing clearly now.

The bright blueness of his eyes connected with hers, holding their green gaze captive as his utterly kissable lips slowly curled upward. It was the same smirk he had graced her with when they were kids, only it had been honed and practiced, perfected in an art that was almost guaranteed to have just about any girl dropping her panties at his feet. Warmth flooded her veins, sending the blood rushing to all the more sensitive places in her body as she sucked in a breath, purposefully ignoring the fluttering of butterflies come to life in her stomach. Thankfully, before she could open her mouth and say anything stupid, their eye contact was interrupted by Donna's girlish giggle, instantly stealing Danielle's attention.

Her sister was giggling. Not just any giggle, it was a flirty giggle.

The _like_ -like-him, kind of giggle.

She watched on, her eyebrows arching high on her forehead and her eyes widening with each passing moment as she watched the pink blush that spread across Donna's cheeks.

The elder twin was ducking her head, peering up from under her eyelashes, leaning further across the polished counter as she poured a cup of coffee for the twenty-one year old perched on his own stool to the left of Danielle. Showing interest in a guy was something Donna didn't do very often, and it had worked out even less. She'd had one boyfriend compared to Danielle's three, content to concentrate on being the more responsible out of the pair. Danielle didn't see it as a fault though, knowing that when someone _did_ finally catch Donna's interest, he would be more than worth the wait.

Opie Winston was apparently that man.

Danielle's open-mouthed shock showed just how surprised she was.

Warm fingers brushed her chin lightly before cupping it, gently easing it closed as Jax's velvet-like tone murmured softly in her ear. "Close your mouth there darlin'. Wouldn't want ya to catch any flies."

She whipped her head to the side, lips parting and closing as she sputtered, desperately searching for the words to form her questions.

"W-What?! _When!_ How did I…are they-?"

The blue-eyed boy chuckled then, the sound deep as it rumbled through his chest and almost seemed to vibrate through the air next to her. She fought against the instinct that had her back attempting to bow and lean into him, wanting to soak up the sounds he made and the warmth he gave off. Instead, she shook her head, turning her green eyes back on the couple next to them who were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice their twin sister and best friend observing their every move.

"Been a few weeks now," Jax shrugged lazily, grinning at her. "He kept sneaking off for lunch. I finally tailed him, found him here with a burger on his plate and her with a blush on her cheeks."

Danielle shook her head, completely bewildered that she had missed it. She had been plenty occupied over the summer, working to secure her spot and prove herself worthy of being named co-captain of the squad. It meant that practice schedules had run late, leading to her absence at Gemma Teller-Morrow's renowned family dinners and her lack of presence around the Clubhouse and its many parties she had just barely started to attend throughout the year. She kept in contact with her self-proclaimed godmother through calls and texts, but it left her out of the loop on multiple things.

Apparently her sister's affection for one of their family friend's was a part of that.

 _Donna didn't even mention a single-_

Movement from the corner of her eye drew her attention and she reached out, swatting the larger hand that was stealthily trying to drag her milkshake over the counter. She narrowed her eyes, mock-glaring at his attempt for an innocent smirk.

"Get your own!" She pouted, spooning another scoop of the creamy thickness into her awaiting mouth.

His gaze changed in that moment.

Jax's eyes never left her as she wrapped her lips around the cold metal, darkening with every second that passed until they no longer resembled the brightness of cobalt and instead reminded her of a deep navy, like the dark blue of a storm. A muscle ticked in his jaw and he had leaned forward, the left side of his chest pressing into her shoulder while the length of his left arm brushed the length of her side. Her breath caught in her throat when he leaned a bit further into her, the intensity of his stare never faltering as he held her own. A shot of heat rippled down her spine the moment that the softness of his lips caressed the corner of her mouth, swiping up a bit of leftover sweetness while the growth on his chin tickled her jaw.

"Darlin', I'd _much_ rather taste yours."

She was sixteen when she decided she was entirely screwed.

* * *

 **-Responses-**

 **~Sophee:** Thank you very much for being the first to review! I'm glad you thought so, and hope that you enjoy this new addition!  
 **~NatalieLynn:** I'm so glad that you enjoyed the piece and that you're hoping for more! Yes, I will be continuing to add pieces here and there and when I post them, they'll simply show up as a new chapter. I might keep them chronological or they might bounce around, I'm not sure yet! Please enjoy!  
 **~Scoobydoo0811:** Ugh, I know! I honestly cried when I read the finished work, and the entire time I was writing the scene where she showed up to find Donna, my throat was all tight. Gah!  
 **~Guest #1:** I'm so glad you loved it! Hope you enjoy this new part. And thank you so much for the compliment, I always worry so I appreciate it!  
 **~Guest #2:** I'm honored that you consider it a top pick to read, eek! I know, it was pretty intense and a good deal happened through the scene shifts, but I really loved the outcome. Hope you like this new part!  
 **~Rockerbugs:** Aw, thank you very much! I really appreciate the story loving! Keep coming back!  
 **~Awanderingreader:** Thanks a bunch! Now that hope is coming true, haha! Let me know how you like the new addition, and if there are any scenes you'd like to see play out!


	3. Bloody Knuckles

**Author's Note:** A new little piece to add to Love And A Throttle! I know many of you have asked about/requested Danielle and Jax's firsts (all the juicy bits included, of course!), and I promise that will be the next one-shot featured. Yay for some Jaxelle! Read and enjoy! Keep sending your requests and ideas, my inbox is always open!

 _Timeline/Setting:_ Established Opie/Donna, Tentative Jax/Danielle...they're still working some things out, obviously. (;  
-This showcases more Danielle/Donna and their sister-bond more than anything, but I love it!

Support and feedback is always welcomed and encouraged here! Please keep any story hate and flames to yourself though, our favorite Biker Boys are plenty trigger-happy!

 _ **Disclaimer: See beginning, please!**_

* * *

The squeal of her tires and the slam of her door drew their attention.

She blew across the lot, looking every bit the fierce woman they knew she could be as her hair swirled in the wind and her heels clipped with each impact made on the concrete. Her usually pouted lips were pursed, the tension in her muscles made obvious by the way she held herself, her stride purposeful. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind that if he could see her eyes behind those dark lenses perched primly on the bridge of her nose, the green orbs would be flashing, hard as emeralds and ready to chew them each up before she spit them back out, forgotten in the dust.

Jax Teller swallowed thickly, remembering the exact same look after being on the receiving end of it a week prior, and he hadn't managed to catch a glimpse of her since. Her features spoke of and promised certain death, but it still didn't keep the denim of his jeans from growing tight.

"Oh shit…" Bobby muttered, already moving to stand, bracing himself for the upcoming storm. "Brother, you are so-"

 _"Winston!"_

Jax bit back the smirk that threatened his lips when Opie groaned under his breath from the place next to him, also rising to meet the brunette firecracker. They stood together, a classic expression of innocence resting lightly on Jax's features while Opie just gazed sullenly down at his feet with his shoulders hunched, doing his best to avoid any and all eye contact. She stomped to a stop right in front of the longtime duo, eyes narrowed menacingly and hands resting firmly on her hips, one cocked to the side in a trademark Gemma Teller-Morrow move that sent shudders down each boy's spine.

"Look, darlin' just-" Jax tried to placate her, lips fixed in a panty-dropping smirk and body lazily pushing into her personal space.

He hadn't been so close to her in much too long a time, he'd take his chances when and where he could.

"Shut your mouth Jackson Teller, there's nothing you can say that'll be worth a damn." Danielle snapped, casting him an unamused glance before scoffing when his jaw ticked in frustration, her nose wrinkling as she turned accusing eyes back to Opie. "You just _can't_ keep your shit together, can you?"

The burly twenty-four year old glared at the ground, lips sealed almost tight enough to bruise in his silence as he refused to answer or look up at her, the typical giant-turned-teddy bear didn't want to chance the blazing fire he knew would be reflected there. Danielle gave him a few moments to explain himself, to make her understand why. But his continued lack of speech made her shake her head slowly, the anger on her face giving way to disappointment as she gazed between both sons born of the First Nine with a sad glint in her eye.

"Don't worry, it seems to be a shared trait." She sneered lightly, her lip curling as the heat of her anger made itself known again.

The group of bikers standing behind them with the intention of calming all parties involved hissed with the insult, reeling back on their heels and wincing as both boys clenched their jaws and fists in unison, one glaring at the ground, the other staring into her shimmering eyes with a mixture of both pride and remorse.

"At least you'll have each other, yeah?"

The brunette spun on her heel then, the long length of her hair nearly whipping the blonde SAMCRO Prince right in the face, as she stalked away and left them smarting from her scathing words, her eyes firmly set on the King. She gave Clay Morrow a soft smile, her voice much more gentle and sweet as she spoke to him, questioning the whereabouts of her sister. He had just been about to respond when yells and screeching echoed through the Clubhouse door that had been slammed open, drawing all of their attentions as the current Prospect stood with a panicked look on his face, his arms waving back and forth frantically.

"Yo, you might want to take a look at this!"

Danielle was the first in the mad dash to scramble through the doorway, pushing by the Prospect roughly with the boys not far off from her heels. She knew the sound of her sister anywhere, even as uncharacteristically enraged as Donna was, and really she could only manage to be vaguely surprised with the sight that waited for her.

It had been a long time coming.

The bottle-blonde was scrabbling for any leverage and finding absolutely none, her lips painted a bloody crimson and her nose obviously crooked. Deep bruising was already darkening the overly tanned skin around her eyes and over her cheekbones, turning the orange-ish color of her skin a disgusting mix of black and blueish purples. The eye with the heaviest bruising was completely bloodshot, most likely due to a busted vessel, or two.

Danielle couldn't seem to wipe the smirk from her face, so she hid it from the people in the room instead, pressing her hand tightly over her mouth as she swallowed back the hysterical laughter that threatened to peel away from her throat and break through her lips.

The bitch's straw-like hair was disheveled, a decent chunk missing from tender scalp and left discarded on the dirty floor. She had given up fighting back long ago, choosing instead to curl up on the floor to protect herself as best she could, screeching for help she would not receive- either because those watching on had no sympathy for the fool or because they were all too stunned in the first place to respond.

Who had ever seen quiet, timid Donna completely lose her shit before?

 _"Christ!"_

Opie rushed forward, aiming to scoop up the raging brunette from her brutal beat-down on the defenseless croweater.

Donna's usually pale skin was flushed heatedly from head to toe, alternating between a pretty pink to the angry, mottled red of her fury. Her movements had turned spastic and jerky with her exhaustion, the adrenaline beginning to wear down and her emotions flickering from the red-hot anger she had initially experienced, to a broken sadness that was slowly creeping in, taking over everything in her body. The giant of a man was just within reaching distance of the quickly fading brunette when a smaller, feminine hand laid itself palm-flat against his chest, then proceeded to shove him back violently, startling Opie with the surprising amount of force she displayed. He looked down angrily, expecting it to be on of his brothers stepping in so they could enjoy the cat fight, only to find himself blanching when he was met with a pair of furious green orbs that seemed to spear right through him, leaving him cemented in place.

" _You_ don't get to touch her!" Danielle spat, her voice shrill with overwhelming emotion, dodging Jax's hand when he attempted to reach out and to pull her to him, out of the larger man's way. "You keep your filthy hands off my fucking sister, you hear me?!"

"D-Da," Her sister stuttered, gasping for breath as she wailed. "Danni!"

Donna's heart-wrenching sobs cut through the anger burning in her veins, distracting her from her snarling at the overgrown man. She whipped around quickly, gathering the shaking form of her older sister carefully in her arms, quietly calling for Gemma who had remained leaning on the bar, braced nonchalantly against the counter and content to look on over the fight, but keeping quiet as she allowed the younger girl to work out her frustrations while putting the new croweater in her place. Danielle cradled her twin closely against the length of her body, ignoring the way tears began to seep through the material of her shirt as Donna continued to break down, soothing her with quiet whispers and sifting gentle fingers through her shorter, darker locks as she did.

It took a moment to pass her older sister off to their second mother, lifting her chin in the direction of the back hallway that gave way to the dorm rooms once she finally managed to pry Donna's gripping fingers from her shoulders and side, only managing to do so after promising that she would be following soon after. Danielle watched on while Gemma pressed the upset girl into her side as she had done, before guiding her steadily back to the room the two girls had basically claimed as theirs for when they stayed over after parties. It had actually been transformed, turned girly in the land of the outlaws with the amount of clothes, makeup, and random things they always seemed to stash there or leave behind.

The two women disappeared around the corner, leaving the occupants of the SAMCRO Clubhouse in an eerie silence…until a pained groan came from the girl still splayed out all across the dingy floor.

"Can I get some ice here?! That crazy bitch…" She grumbled, letting out a squeal of pain as she stroked her fingers over the bruised skin of her face. "She broke my nose!"

The blonde trailed off in a fearful squeak when she took note of the apprehensive silence that reverberated around her and looked up, finding a pair of, simply put, ravenous green orbs peering down a nose murderously at her. A few of the Sons groaned out loud, already shaking their heads from one side to the other, their eyes squeezed tightly shut in resignation. The girl was new to Charming and couldn't seem to put a name with the face, the beautiful features twisted in a mixture of disgust and rage doing little to help her recognition as well. That wasn't nearly as frightening as the rich brunette's next expression however, especially when it flickered and reshaped itself to be one that was sickeningly sweet.

It sent shivers down more than one spine.

Danielle circled the blonde hussy at her feet almost as if she were a predator, glinting green eyes narrowed down to slits and nails biting harshly into her palms with the renewed anger coursing through her veins. She licked her lips slowly, silencing Jax's noise of protest when she stepped up to the girl with a single, infuriated glare. The eyes of the Sons rested heavy on her back and sides, but she paid them no mind.

No one spoke of the Rowlands sisters like that.

The girl shrieked when Danielle yanked her head back toward her legs by a fistful of the cheaply dyed strands of her hair.

"You're new here, so I'm going to help you out just the tiniest bit. You see these men that you so willingly sink to your filthy knees for, this place? This is _my_ domain," She hissed against the tramp's ear, her words sharp and scathing. "If you think for even a second that you can come in here and start running shit, you're delusional. And I promise you, if you ever, _ever_ show your fake tanned ass around here again?" Danielle trailed off, sliding a sharp nail along the girl's neck in a perfect arch, making her cringe. "I'll slit your fucking throat and watch your blood stain the ground beneath my feet."

The girl's tear-glazed eyes had blown wide open in both a trembling fear and surprise, darting over the group of Sons standing idly against the bar in a silent plea for help, for a denial that this random brunette could do such a thing, that they would allow something to happen to their newest croweater. She desperately sought out the eyes of the biker she had last entertained, only to find him staring off longingly down the dorm hallway, completely oblivious to her predicament. The golden blonde stood next to him, her newest mark, only had eyes for the woman who was threatening her. She looked for someone, anyone to speak up.

And found none.

Danielle tossed the girl forward by her hair, her lip curling up in distaste as she wiped her hands on the front of her jeans, before fixing her with a deadly gaze.

"Walk bitch."

* * *

 _All mistakes are my own, no Beta here! Message me if something stands out and drives you crazy! :D_

* * *

 _ **Part Two**_ , anyone? I think there will be one more part to this one, before I start on Jaxelle's Firsts!

* * *

 **-Love And A Throttle; Review Responses-**  
*Like the others, I'm answering those who review with accounts through PM's. For those who review on Guest or have their PM's blocked, I'll answer you here!

 **-Guest:** Aw, I'm so glad that you love the one-shots so much, you'd like to see it become a full story! First, thank you for taking the time to review! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! I suppose this will almost be like a full story, I'll be putting together snippets from most canon events, and ones not featured in the show. Leaving it as a series just allows me to jump from one thing to the next without a bunch of filler. I hope you enjoy this update as well! :D


End file.
